Deseos Ocultos
by Strifegirl
Summary: Las necesidades de Cloud se hacen evidentes cuando Tifa entra a su habitación y lo encuentra en una situación muy comprometedora. ¡Oh si! Cloud la deseaba de muchas formas, formas que nisiquiera él sabía que existían. CloudxTifa One-shot con un toque de Lemon ;D


"**DESEOS OCULTOS"**

Esa tarde, Cloud regresó temprano de su servicio de entregas. Era un día caluroso en el Séptimo Cielo por lo que se dispuso a tomar una ducha helada para refrescarse un poco. Cloud siempre se tomaba su tiempo cuando se duchaba puesto que era el único momento en el que podía pensar con tranquilidad.

Una vez en el baño Cloud comienza a quitarse la ropa y la tira al piso para luego meterse en de la ducha. Por suerte había suficiente presión de agua, por lo que Cloud abrió toda la llave y se apoyó en la pared mientras el agua recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos, su mente comienza a divagar en muchas cosas; pero sobre todo, en lo que más pensaba era en Tifa.

Ha pasado casi un año desde el incidente con Sephiroth y Cloud no ha podido ser capaz de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Tifa. Él siempre fue muy tímido cuando se trataba de este tipo de cosas y desde que regresó, ha estado más ansioso de lo normal. Tal vez es porque siente que si no hace nada al respecto podría perderla para siempre y eso lo ponía nervioso. Deseaba tanto poder decírselo, pero como siempre, su inseguridad no le permitía avanzar lo cual hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles para él.

Luego de terminar con su baño, Cloud toma una toalla y se cubre de la cintura para abajo para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Al salir del baño, Cloud se seca su cabello de punta con una toalla más pequeña y mientras lo hace, se detiene enfrente de su escritorio para ver unas fotografías. Eran las fotos del verano que fueron a Costa del Sol junto con los niños y la pandilla. Cloud se queda viendo las fotos y sonríe al recordar aquellos gratos momentos.

Había tres fotografías que eran sus favoritas. Una era de cuándo Denzel y Tifa le enseñaban a nadar a Marlene y a Yuffie. La otra era de cuando enterraron a Barret en la arena mientras él dormía su siesta. Y la última, era de él con Tifa. A él le encantaba esa foto. Había algo en su sonrisa que lo hacía sentir muy cálido por dentro; y sin mencionar lo hermosa que se veía con el traje de verano que traía puesto. Él siempre había admirado su hermoso cuerpo. Esas largas y cremosas piernas que tanto le fascinaban y su enorme, pero bien formado pecho que volvía loco a cualquiera.

Mientras admiraba la fotografía, su mente se trasladó hacia el pasado y recordó el momento en que la vio por primera vez en su traje de baño. Ese día, por más que lo intentaba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Él nunca había sido un pervertido, pero desde ese día no ha podido quitar esa imagen de su cuerpo casi desnudo y hasta el día de hoy, todavía se estremecía por ello.

Oh, sí. Cloud Strife la deseaba de muchas formas. Formas que ni siquiera él sabía que existían.

Desde entonces, le era imposible poder controlarse y temía que sus emociones lo fueran a traicionar. Esos días calurosos eran los peores, puesto que ella lucía sus atuendos más provocativos. Para Cloud, era una situación sumamente tensa, no solo porque tenía que controlar a los borrachos que la acosaban, sino que también tendría que controlarse a sí mismo. Y cómo hacerlo, si sólo con mirarla a los ojos le bastaba para volverlo loco.

Cloud no podía evitar el rubor cada vez que la miraba sonreír y en su mente, recorrían muchos pensamientos y fantasías cuando ella rozaba accidentalmente una parte de su cuerpo contra él. No había una sola parte de su cuerpo que no lo volviera loco. Su piel, tan suave y tersa como la seda, su cabello largo y lacio, que se mezclaba con el olor a frutas y sus hermosos pechos, que daban la sensación de suavidad.

Sin darse cuenta, Cloud comienza a ser consumido por la lujuria al pensar en los atributos de Tifa y se lleva una de sus manos por debajo de su toalla para frotar su miembro. Era evidente que él había desarrollado otro tipo de atracción por ella y no podía evitar desearla. Quería hacerla suya en todo sentido y entre mas permanecía con ella, el deseo oculto de Cloud se incrementaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el placer de Cloud se volvía cada vez más evidente y con esto, aumentaba su lujuria. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a su límite, que no se percató cuando Tifa entró a su habitación a buscar algo que ocupaba.

"Oye Cloud, podrías prestarme tu..." Tifa deja salir un grito ahogado al darse cuenta de que aun seguía en toalla. "¡Oh por Dios, lo lamento!" dijo mientras se volteaba.

Cloud es tomado por sorpresa y hace lo posible por ocultar su enorme erección bajo la toalla.

"_¡Mierda! Casi me vengo en la toalla._" Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Discúlpame. No fue mi intención entrar de esa manera. La puerta estaba abierta y pensé que..."

"Descuida. No pasa nada." Cloud la interrumpe y trata de actuar con normalidad, pero su voz lo delataba y se podía escuchar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Estaba tan excitado que no lograba controlarse y hace lo posible por ocultar su enorme erección.

"¿Está todo bien?" Le preguntó preocupada.

"S-Sí, estoy bien." Respondió un poco agitado.

"¿Seguro que estás bien? Porque parece que estas sufriendo." Ella arqueó una ceja.

"No... No me pasa nada. Solo... dame un minuto..."

Tifa entrecierra sus ojos y se le acerca lentamente por detrás. Por suerte Cloud se encontraba de espaladas hacia ella por lo que no logró ver su expresión.

"¿Qué es lo que estas ocultando?" Le pregunto curiosa.

"No es nada." Cloud se sonrojó y de inmediato ocultó la foto que tenía en la mano.

"Vamos, déjame ver qué es..." Tifa se le acerca y trata de quitarle la fotografía. Cloud hace lo posible para evadirla pero Tifa logra engañarlo y en un rápido movimiento, Cloud deja caer la foto al suelo por tratar de sostener la toalla que se le estaba cayendo. Tifa recoge la fotografía de inmediato y su sonrisa desaparece al ver que se trataba de su fotografía. El rostro de Cloud se puso de varios colores y no supo que decir.

"No, no es lo que parece... Yo... Yo solo estaba...Y pues... hace mucho frío y..." Dijo nervioso.

Tifa lo vuelve a ver confundida y es entonces cuando logra ver la razón por la que él se estaba ocultando. Cloud se percata de esto y de inmediato se cubre su erección con sus manos por encima de la toalla y se sienta en el borde de su cama.

"Lo lamento... Yo... No sé en qué estaba pensando..." Se agarró de los pelos.

"Descuida, no estoy molesta."

"Debes creer que soy un enfermo." Puso su mano en su rostro.

"Admito que estoy algo sorprendida pero... en cierta forma me halaga saber que al menos piensas en mí mientras lo haces..." Dijo sonrojada.

Cloud bajó la cabeza para ocultarse de su mirada. No podía verla a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentía. Lo había agarrado con las manos en la masa y no quería que ella pensara que era alguna clase de pervertido.

Tifa sintió la tensión en el aire y trata de romper la atmósfera que se había creado.

"No te preocupes. No le diré nada a nadie." Ella le sonríe y él voltea su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada. La expresión de Tifa cambió drásticamente al verlo tan vulnerable y se mordió los labios. Sabía perfectamente que ella tenía la ventaja en esta situación por lo que decidió jugar un poco con él.

"Oye, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Es decir, es algo normal, ¿no?" Ella encogió los hombros. Cloud no respondió y simplemente bajó su cabeza. "Pero... hay algo que me intriga." Tifa se sienta a su lado y Cloud vuelve a verla confundido. "¿Por qué te contentas con una fantasía, cuando puedes tenerlo de verdad?" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron al escucharla decir eso y vuelve a sonrojarse.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Le dijo incrédulo.

"Me refiero a que podrías tenerme, si lo deseas." Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Cloud no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y se sonrojó aun más cuando la miró a los ojos. ¿Acaso ella también lo deseaba?

"Tifa... yo…" Sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

"No deberíamos desperdiciar esto..." Le dijo mientras frotaba su mano en su entrepierna.

Cloud se estremeció al sentir sus delicadas manos sobre su entrepierna y la temperatura comienza a subir con cada caricia que ella le brindaba.

"T-Tifa, que... ¿qué haces?" Dijo sonrojado.

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Lo miró a los ojos mientras frotaba su mano sobre su evidente erección.

El lívido de Cloud comenzó a incrementarse nuevamente y no podía controlar sus emociones. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y podía sentir como su miembro se llenaba de sangre con cada caricia que ella le brindaba.

"N-No tienes por qué hacer esto..."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no me deseas?"

Cloud estaba al borde de la locura y hace lo posible por contenerse su excitación, pero su deseo era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Tifa estaba fascinada al ver el efecto que ella le producía y comienza a frotar sus labios contra los de él para provocarlo aun más.

"Cloud, ¿me deseas?" Le susurró en sus labios.

"S-Si..." Respondió mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

"Entonces, tómame..."

Cloud perdió la razón después de escuchar eso y se entregó por completo a sus deseos carnales. Tifa comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras que Cloud envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para presionar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Los besos de Cloud eran hambrientos y desenfrenados y entre más la besaba mas la deseaba.

Tifa profundiza el beso y mete su lengua dentro de su boca para jugar con la de él. Cloud emite leves gemidos dentro de su boca y ambos comienzan a pelear por dominar.

En un rápido movimiento, Cloud se lleva a Tifa a la cama quedando por encima de ella. Tifa por su parte, envuelve sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para no dejarlo ir. Al igual que él, Tifa también lo deseaba y mientras él se deleitaba con su boca, sus manos comienzan a recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su. Cloud vuelve a gemir dentro de su boca al sentir sus cálidas manos en su piel y sin darse cuenta comienza a desvestir a Tifa. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en los sabores que emanaban sus bocas que no se percataron de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Pero, ¡¿qué rayos están haciendo?!" Una voz familiar se escuchó desde la puerta.

Cloud y Tifa fueron tomados por sorpresa y de inmediato separaron sus labios para ver de quien se trataba.

"¿¡Yu-Yuffie!?" Los ojos de Tifa se agrandaron de la impresión. "¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Dijo exaltada.

"Solo me aseguraba de que me trajeras lo que te pedí, pero veo que estas muy ocupada jugando con Cloud..." Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Tifa no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al ser descubierta en tan embarazosa situación y se levantó rápidamente para explicarse.

"Yuffie, esto no es lo que parece... Cloud y yo solo estábamos..." Tifa trató de explicarse.

"¡No, no, no, no! No quiero escucharlo." Yuffie sacudió sus manos mientras negaba con su cabeza. "Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano pero ¡cielos! ¿Al menos podrían tener la decencia de cerrar la puerta cuando lo estén haciendo?" Se cruzó de brazos.

Cloud y Tifa se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron. Era obvio que se sentían muy apenados por lo que había ocurrido y no sabían que decir para justificar sus acciones. Por suerte, Cloud aun seguía cubierto con la toalla por lo que Yuffie no pudo ver su enorme erección.

Yuffie por otro lado, dejó salir un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza frenéticamente. "En fin, estaré abajo con los niños. ¡Y espero que me traigas lo que te pedí o le diré a Barret lo que he visto!" Apunto con su dedo hacia ella y Tifa se rió mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Yuffie se marchó después de eso dejando a un avergonzado Cloud y una sonrojada Tifa. Tifa volvió a ver a Cloud quien se estaba rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza y dejo salir una risa al ver su expresión. Cloud la vuelve a ver y no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Lo siento. No quise que esto pasara..." Le dijo un poco apenado.

"Descuida." Le sonrió con ternura. "Prefiero mil veces que haya sido ella la que nos descubriera que alguno de los niños." Tifa se frotó el brazo con ansiedad.

Cloud respondió con una ligera sonrisa y el silencio los rodeó por un momento hasta que Tifa deja salir unas palabras.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" Le dijo preocupada. "No quería dejarte así..." Volvió sus ojos hacia el bulto que tenía entre sus piernas. Cloud entendió a lo que se refería y solo pudo responder con una leve risa.

"No te preocupes. Estaré bien." Le dijo sonriendo. "Pero creo que tendré que irme a dar otra ducha helada para evita cualquier accidente."

Tifa se rió a carcajadas después de eso y le depositó un beso en su mejilla para consolarlo.

"Bueno, iré abajo a tratar de recuperar la confianza de Yuffie para que no nos delate con Barret." Le guiño el ojo y luego se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta. Cloud respira profundamente y deja salir un gran suspiro para desahogar su frustración. Y justo antes de que ella saliera de su habitación se dio la vuelta para ver a Cloud.

"Por cierto..." Se le acercó nuevamente. "Si aun te interesa..." ella se inclina para susurrarle al oído. "Mi puerta estará abierta toda noche." Le dijo con una sonrisa picaresca.

Cloud sonríe y la vuelve a ver a los ojos con gran anhelo. "Lo tendré en mente." Le dijo en voz baja mientras le sonreía. Tifa le sonrió también y nuevamente se inclinó para darle un beso en su boca el cual Cloud correspondió con ternura. Él la amaba con todo su corazón y lo único que deseaba era poder estar con ella y hacerla suya.

Después del breve contacto Tifa se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino, dejando a un no muy satisfecho Cloud, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja puesto que sabía que esa noche sería la mejor noche de su vida.

FIN.

* * *

_**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño lemon :D esto es simplemente una pequeña prueba de lo que viene mas adelante ;D**_

_**Haré otra versión de esta historia usando el mismo patrón pero con Tifa :) y esta vez será un poco más picante ;D **_

**_Déjenme_**_** un review para ver que piensan ^^ y de nuevo gracias por leer mi historia :3**_


End file.
